JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle
is a fighting game based on the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure franchise. It was announced on July 5, 2012, along with the Anime, to celebrate the 25th anniversary of the series. The game contains characters ranging from Part I: Phantom Blood to Part VIII: Jojolion; 32 in-game characters are included, with currently 6 DLC characters released and more to come. The game was developed by CyberConnect2 and released by Namco Bandai Games exclusively for the Playstation 3 on August 29th 2013. The game was the winner of the 2012 "Japan Game Awards" and was scored 40/40 by Famitsu. Gameplay The Gameplay has a 2D fighting style with 3D cellshading characters. CyberConnect2 is known for making the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm Series. Gameplay in All Star Battle is similar to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future. *Each character has a Style button that defines how he fights. This is different from the BB Drive in that many characters share similar Styles. For example, Jotaro's Style summons Star Platinum, while Joseph's makes him use the Ripple. Basically, it's the same old Stand button from the previous game, just with a more universal name. *The gauges are health, guard (depletes while guarding attacks, causing guard crush when it's empty), and Heart Heat (the super gauge). Some characters also have unique gauges over the Heart Heat one: Joseph's makes his consecutive Ripple attacks stronger, similar to Akihiko from Persona 4: Arena and Mista got a gauge that shows the amount of bullets he has at the moment. *One stock of Heart Heat gauge can be used to perform a "Heart Heat Attack", while two can be used to perform a "Great Heat Attack". *Some characters has special attributes of their own: Jonathan can perform the final Ripple which replenish some of his health after KO, Josuke can have super armor once his hair is insulted, Mista's super gauge will decrease when he is downed to 4 bullets, Valentine's once collected all Corpse Parts can activate Love Train which reduces damage and deflects projectiles. *You can perform a Stylish Move: the character strikes one of their poses and dodges the attack completely. It costs some Guard Gauge, but gives you a great chance to counter-attack. *Taunting the opponent depletes the enemy's Heart Heat gauge, and has some very flashy animations, especially after you win the round. *The game has chain combos with Weak, Medium and Strong attacks, but there is also the "Easy Beat" option. Just press the Weak attack button with proper timing, and you will perform a combo with a HHA at the end. *The game's RC mechanic is "Puttsun Cancel". By spending some of the Heart Heat gauge after performing a special move, you can freeze your opponent for a while, either giving you time to continue the combo or make your moves less punishable. *Tandem Attacks are still in for the characters who have the Stand style. It also still consumes some of the Heart Heat gauge. *There are stage gimmicks, each stage has two variation type, one with all the hazards and situation finish on and another with all the stage hazards off. *Stage Hazards are activated by someone falling down on a representative series of red waves that stem from the hazard, and have their paths or areas of effect highlighted on the ground. *Some hazards occur continuously in set intervals after they have been triggered. *Some hazards, such as Weather Report's frog rain will trigger status effects such as poison, represented by the life bar turning purple. *There are no quick time events in the game. *Characters can perform intimidation moves (taunts), such as Dio's WWRRRYY! or Part 8 Josuke enjoying a jelly roll the wrong way which will reduce the opponent's Heart Heat by about 1/8th a stock. *ゴゴゴ "Rumbling" Mode: When HP is low, this is activated automatically, attack power increases and gauges fill up faster. *Preparedness Mode: Attacks no longer make you wince/flinch. Only 5 characters so far can activate "Preparedness Mode": Giorno, Bruno, Mista, Fugo, and Hermes. *Much like the original fighting game, if two attacks of similar properties clash, the fighters will enter a "Blazing Fists" match where they must mash buttons faster than each other to gain a free hit. *Steel Ball Run (Part 7) characters, Johnny, Gyro and Valentine are the only characters who can collect the Corpse parts during a match. They need to collect 3 parts of the Corpse in exchange for a advantage in the fight (unlimited Steel Ball gauge for Gyro, unlimited nails for Johnny, D4C-Love Train for Valentine). Confirmed Modes *A text-based Story Mode. *Campaign *Versus *Practice *Customize *Gallery Mode *Online Mode Confirmed Special Attacks *Jonathan's HHA is the Scarlet Overdrive he uses to kill Dio. Another Special is "The Last Ripple", which at the cost of his Heat gauge, revives him. His GHA is the Sunlight Yellow Overdrive, visually similar to the one he uses against Bruford the Black. *Will Antonio Zepelli's HHA is the Ripple Punch he uses against the frog. His GHA is "Taiyou no Hamon (Ripple of the Sun)" wher ehe strikes the opponent with his little finger, readies his Ripple and finishes the victim off with a Sunlight Yellow Overdrive-style Zoom Punch. *Dio Brando's HHA is Space Ripper Stingy Eyes. If Jonathan is KOed by this move, a special death animation will briefly play of Jonathan futilely trying to block the beams. His GHA is the freezing technique he used against Dire. *Joseph's HHA is a ripple imbued gun attack which can later be combo-ed into anti-air version of it. His GHA is Ripple Clacker Volley (stuns the opponent with hidden rope, hides clackers behind his back and then slingshots them to his opponent from all directions) *Caesar's HHA is him launching a flurry of ripple bubbles at the opponent with his Bubble Launcher and then creating a giant bubble around them, much like he did to Joseph when they first met. His GHA includes saucer lenses bubbles and sunlight rays which ambush the opponent and fire them with multiple beams of light. *Lisa Lisa's *Esidisi's HHA includes the fire-based kick that killed Loggins. His GHA is him sticking his blood vessels inside the opponent from multiple directions and wrapping them in flames. *Wamuu's HHA is Holy Sandstorm where he knocks his opponent with sand/wind. His GHA is Final Mode: Gathering Gale, turning his horn into a giant wind-based drill and slaughtering his opponent with it. *Kars's HHA is "Light Blades". After cutting the opponent, Kars pauses for a moment, then after they fall down, he rushes forward for an instant finishing blow. His GHA is "This is the birth of Kars, the Ultimate Being!!!" By donning the stone mask with the Red Stone of Aja embedded inside, Kars evolves into Ultimate Being. As Ultimate Being, he gains traits of all sorts of living beings. *Jotaro's HHA is "Oraoraoraora!", his signature flurry of punches, while his GHA is "You pissed me off", which freezes time before delivering even more punches. Jotaro can also stop time for up to 10 seconds depending on how much heart gauge he has. *Old Joseph’s *Avdol's HHA is combo attack using Magician's Red and his fire, he ends blasting the opponent and saying his “YES, I AM”. His GHA is his Crossfire Hurricane Special, where he throws several of his ankh-shaped fire blasts at his opponent. *Kakyoin’s HHA is “How about this!”, Hierophant Green unravels into strings and dive into the opponent's move, attacking him from the inside, like he did to Death Thirteen. His GHA is “20m Radius Emerald Splash”, shoots many emeralds all over the screen, trapping his opponent with a net. *Polnareff’s HHA is “Can’t catch me when I take off the armor!”, which removes Silver Chariot’s armor, making it faster and allowing it to do multiple strikes in one attack similar to a Custom Combo but lowering defense. His GHA is “Gives you chills, doesn't it?”, a very fast attack with Silver Chariot’s afterimages. *Iggy's HHA is a wave of sand and then The Fool lifts them up into the air before dive-bombing them to the ground. His GHA is a massive sand wave where Iggy himself dives forward and bites the opponent on the nose, similar to his victory over Petshop, and then the sand smashes into them. In his alternate costume, when Iggy dives into the opponent, he instead clamps onto their head and then fart directly into their face. *Hol Horse's HHA is a controlled bullet which attacks many times, His GHA has J. Geil's Stand, Hanged Man, who stabs the oponent similar to his finisher in Heritage for the Future while Hol Horse shoots them in the face similar to how the two defeated Avdol. *DIO's HHA is him stopping time and throwing a barrage of knives, resuming time as they fly at the opponent, siillar to Shadow DIO's "Checkmate!" super in the Capcom game. His GHA is his infamous "ROAD ROLLER" where he stops time, then drops a steamroller on his opponent, repeatedly smashing it before it explodes. If the opponent is Jotaro, one can use a special button combo to minimise damage which will also cause a special scene to play. He can also stop time depending on how much heart gauge he has. *Josuke Higashikata's HHA has him punching his opponent repeatedly before having Crazy Diamond shoot a piece of glass through his opponent, only to have it boomerang around and hit them again. His GHA has him actually healing the enemy to their maximum health before having Crazy Diamond's "DORA" barrage them into submission, similar to how he defeated Yuuya Fungami. *Okuyasu Nijimura's HHA uses his Stand erase the immediate area in front of him, it can delayed to increase the damage and range. His GHA has him use The Hand to repeatedly attack the opponent with his power, then after a final hit, he grins but a flowerpot flies out of nowhere and hits himself in the face, causing damage to himself as well. *Koichi Hirose's HHA is Echoes 3 Freeze which will render the opponent heaier. His GHA is Echoes pelting the victim with a barrage of sounds and then Act 3 knocking them into the air, beating them up, and finally slamming them to the ground with 3 Freeze. *Rohan Kishibe's HHA is "I’ll take your “Reality” for myself!", Rohan rips out one of his opponent's pages. The damage is small, but he seals all their command moves for a set period of time. His GHA "Heaven’s Door" Rohan writes down “I cannot attack Kishibe Rohan” on the opponent. This attack seals off every single attack, but only lasts a set period of time. *Shigekiyo Yangu's HHA is a splash of Harvests knocking the opponent back. His GHA is Harvest swarming and covering the opponent, each beating him up before they all send him flying backward. *Akira Otoishi's HHA is his stand, Red Hot Chili Pepper, grabs his opponent and drags him into the ground, sliding around and electrocuting him while Akira wails on his guitar. His GHA, makes spot lights shine on Akira like he's performing a concert and he starts playing his guitar, all the while Red Hot Chili Pepper is beating his opponent to the rhythm. *Yoshikage Kira's HHA "I’ll blow you to smithereens!" has Kira strikes a pose with Killer Queen, and then beats up the enemy. Then, after blowing them up into the air, he triggers another explosion. His GHA "Sheer Heart Attack" has him launching Sheer Heart Attack into his opponents torso, who gets knocked back and the tank flies up, only to fall down and explode on the opponent. Like in his fight with Koichi, his Echoes Act 3 can slow down Sheer Heart Attack dramatically. *Kosaku (Kira)'s HHA has Killer Queen charge a ball of air in it's stomach, if the opponent attacks him, they get blown back and Kira measures out the distance before shooting a powerful air bomb at them. His GHA is Bites The Dust, where he grabs Hayato and the camera zooms into the opponent's eye, where the image of Killer Queen is in it and detonates the time bomb. The round timer rewinds ten seconds and Kosaku regains some health. If the opponent has gone through a transformation (i.e Gold Experience Requiem, Made In Heaven), they are reverted back to their original forms. *Giorno’s HHA is “The sharp pains… They’re hitting me slowly!..”, a slow-mo punch of Gold Experience. His GHA is “Never-ending End”, Gold Experience is transformed into Gold Experience Requiem, gaining new abilities and increasing his power, albeit temporarily. *Bruno Buccellati's HHA is Sticky Fingers opening a hole into the ground which he throws his opponent into, closes it up, pummels his opponent. This beatdown is not seen, only heard, and it also damages Buccellati himself. His GHA is his famous Barrage of fists attacks he did against Pesci, ending with him saying Arrivederci. *Narancia's HHA is “Get them with the big one!”, Aerosmith continuously bombs the opponent. His GHA is “Volare Via!” Aerosmith shoots the opponent and him saying Volare via ("Fly Away!") before his plane drops a bomb on him. *Mista's HHA is “I’ll shoot the hell out of you!”, he shoots a bullet, which is broken into 7 pieces by his Stand, and launched against the opponent. His GHA is “Now I’m serious”, Mista shoots a bullet that gets redirected by Sex Pistols multiple times. *Pannacotta Fugo's HHA is a barrage of fists from Purple Haze, ending with the opponent being infected by his virus. His GHA is Purple Haze turning into Purple Haze Distortion and Fugo biting one of the capsules so the opponent starts dissolving from the virus, then Purple Haze violently pummels the opponent spreading the virus into their system even more, similar to how Illuso was killed. *Diavolo's HHA is Epitaph, allowing him to see into the future with 100% accuract. While in this mode, Diavolo dodges most of the enemy's attacks automatically with a Stylish Action but without depleting his Guard Gauge. His GHA is “Pinnacle of Eternity!” where he takes a pose and should he be hit during said pose will skip time, leaving behind an image of his opponent before King Crimson emerges behind the victim and chops into their clavicle. *Jolyne Cujoh's HHA is a barrage with a baseball, like she did against Mirashon. Much like in the manga, it is listed by the game as a 1000 hit combo. Her GHA is her wrapping her opponent up with Stone Free's net before beating them with a fist rush. *Hermes Costello's HHA is Hermes pulls out a sticker whereas Kiss counters, pummeling the enemy. Her GHA is Kiss' seals on her opponents head, then her stand hits them repeatedly, gradually raising them into the air, before taking the seal back off causing big damage as their heads fuse back together, This is similar to how she killed Sports Max. *Pucci's Stand evolves with special techniques. His HHA with White Snake has him pull a disc out of the opponent, sealing something from them. Speak the 14 words to Green Baby, and Whitesnake will evolve to C-Moon. If you use C-Moon's GHA, Enrico will grab a piece of metal and float away. Should he succesfully avoid getting hit after around 2 seconds, C-Moon evolve to Made in Heaven, causing himself to move faster and the opponent to move slower. If the C-Moon GHA is used on the Kennedy Space Center stage, a special scene plays of Pucci jumping onto a nearby shuttle. *Johnny's HHA is special, it makes his Tusk grow from Act 1 to Act 4, collecting the corpse parts makes the same effect. His HHA Act 1, makes Act 2 appear and shoot to the ground, hitting the opponent. His HHA Act 2, shoots himself with Act 3 and appearing behind his opponent before shooting them repeatedly. His HHA Act 3 and Act 4, Act 4 appears and starts a barrage of punches, hitting the target into the ground. His GHA has him thrown off his horse, activating Act 4, which he shoots his opponent before Tusk flies in and starts punching them repeatedly similar to how he attacked Funny Valentine. If this GHA is used against Valentine, a special scene plays where Valentine immediately activates D4C Love Train only for Tusk to rip through it. *Gyro's HHA is a double Steel Ball attack which can be done on the horse as well. When he has a corpse part or multiple, he produces Scan. His GHA is a steel ball attack with Ball Breaker which invokes the super spin. If used against Valentine, a special scene plays where Valentine activates D4C Love Train only for Gyro's Steel Balls to tear through the barrier. *Funny Valentine's HHA has him taunt the opponent, setting up a counter where if the opponent hits him, He gets knocked back, causing multiple clones of Valentine from parallel worlds appear and beat the opponent up. Whe all corpse parts are collected, D4C-Love Train is activated, raising his defense, more tolerable to attacks and invulnerable to projectiles. His GHA has him pulling the opponent to a parallel world and throwing them at the opponent's alternate version, creating a paradox and obliterating both of them in Menger Sponges like he did against Wekapipo. *Josuke (Jojolion)'s HHA is him using Soft & Wet's plunder ability to take the eyesight of his enemy, like he did to Joushuu. His GHA is him using Soft & Wet's soap bubble to steal the friction from his opponent's body, then after a barrage of attacks, he hits him one final time, sending him spinning out and colliding with the stage wall. Unique Special Attacks In certain match-ups and under certain conditions, the special attacks for some characters change to how it panned out in the manga. The examples include: *Dio's HHA on Jonathan, when Space Ripper Stingy Eyes K.O.'s Jonathan, he will futilely attempt to block the lasers with his hands. He will also whisper "Erina..." as he dies. *Iggy's GHA changes depending witch "costume" Iggy is using. If he is using his "realistic first appearance" alternate costume, after his GHA combo, he will fart on the opponent's face. If Iggy is using his "normal" costume, instead of farting, he will bites the enemy's face (much like how he did during his fight with Petshop). *DIO's blood-sucking grab on Jonathan or any other Joestar (except for Johnny and Jo2uke), after performing the move, he will stab his temple and taunt the opponent. *DIO's GHA on Jotaro, unlike when used on other characters, Jotaro will retaliate with his "Oraoraora" barrage. At some point during the animation, if Jotaro activates his own time stopping ability a new animation will begin and damage will be minimized. *Okuyasu's The Hand ability can neutralize Kosaku-Kira's air bombs. *Kira's GHA on Koichi, when Sheer Heart Attack is activated, Koichi can slow it down by using Echoes Act 3 command attack "S.H.I.T.". *Giorno's HHA on some certain characters: **When Jonathan is hit, Gold Experience jabs its thumb into Jonathan's eye, much like Dio did **When Lisa Lisa is hit, she'll put her hand up to her face (Much like she did before mourning Caesar) **When Dio is hit, his left eye and the left half of his mouth will close up and seem dead, similar to his state when he put himself back together after being bisected by Jonathan. **When Polnareff is hit, his tongue will comically distend and stretch up to his right ear similar to a situation where he was held at gunpoint by Hol Horse and tried to warn the others where he was. **When DIO is hit, Gold Experience will punch his head in the very same spot where Jotaro punched DIO during their fight (crushing that part of his skull) in Stardust Crusaders. **When Fatty is hit, his face disfigures similar to how he looked when Kira exploded him. **When Kosaku-Kira is hit, his face contorts similar to what happened after Yoshihiro's death while battling Josuke and had his Killer Queen got hit by Josuke during a Rush Final Battle. **When Buccellati is hit, his face contorts extremely and a tooth will fly from his mouth. **When Pucci is hit, Gold Experience will hold Pucci's head with the left hand to stop him from using a gravitation ability while punching him with the right, resembling how Pucci was defeated by Weather Report at the end of Stone Ocean. **When Josuke (Part 8) is hit during the close up on his face his 'four eyes' and 'two tongues' brought on with him fusing with Yoshikage Kira will be clearly visible to see. *If Pucci's GHA is used on the Kennedy Space Center stage, an extra scene will play where Pucci jumps onto a nearby shuttle and activates Made In Heaven. *Gyro's GHA on Valentine, when Ball Breaker makes contact, instead of directly drilling into Valentine, it passes by him. It is also the only move that the animation used on Valentine is different when it's used on other characters. *Johnny's GHA on Valentine, when Valentine collects all the corpse parts and Johnny activates Tusk Act 4, it breaks through the barrier protecting Valentine, then proceeds to pummel D4C in Valentine's stead. Stages The following stages have been confirmed in-game during promotional materials and trailers. So far there are 12 stages confirmed, 1 or 2 from each series, and one special stage. Each stage has two variations type, one with all the stage hazards and situation finishes on and another with the same hazards off. *'Dio's Castle' (from Part I: Phantom Blood): Windknights **'Stage Hazard': Falling Chandelier. This will damage whoever is directly underneath it. **'Situation Finish': Sent flying off the balcony (recreating Dio's first defeat from the manga) *'The Battlefield' (from Part II: Battle Tendency): Skeleton Heel Stone **'Stage Hazard': Vampire Horses charge through the players. **'Situation Finish: '''The Vampire Horses will trample the loser to death. *'DIO's Mansion''' (from Part III: Stardust Crusaders) **'Stage Hazard': Nukesaku jumps down and attacks the players. **'Situation Finish': Thrown out the second story window (Vampires and Pillar Men will be disintegrated by the sun's light, normal characters will merely fall to their deaths). *'Cairo Streets' (from Part III: Stardust Crusaders) **'Stage Hazard': Wilson Phillips's car will drive through the players on DIO's orders. **'Situation Finish': Loser is sent crashing into a water tower recreating Kakyoin's death scene. *'Morioh' (from Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable) **'Stage Hazard': Lightning strikes (Only Akira resist the effects. Instead his energy will be completely replenished.) **'Situation Finish': Loser is dragged by the hands in Reimi's Alley to the world of the dead. *'Kira Estate' (from Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable) **'Stage Hazard': Yoshihiro Kira/Atom Heart Father attacks the players **'Situation Finish': Loser is thrown into a stack of books. One of them flips open revealing Yoshikage Kira's various nail clipping records and a message where he declares that he can't be stopped. *'Rome Streets' (from Part V: Vento Aureo) **'Stage Hazard': Secco/Oasis liquefies the ground. **'Situation Finish': Loser is thrown into a garbage truck similar to what happened with Ciocolatta. *'Naples Station' (from Part V: Vento Aureo) **'Stage Hazard': Pesci's Beach Boy flies out seeking a target **'Situation Finish': Pesci's Beach Boy hooks the opponent by the head from the train. The train then moves and the unfortunate loser is dragged away. *'Green Dolphin Street Prison' (from Part VI: Stone Ocean) **'Stage Hazard': Weather Report poisonous frog rain. Players hit by the frogs will begin to lose health steadily. **'Situation Finish': Whitesnake steals a Stand Disc from the fallen opponent (If Pucci himself is fighting at this stage, Situation Finish won't work). *'Kennedy Space Center' (from Part VI: Stone Ocean) **'Stage Hazard': C-Moon sends various objects falling to where the players are. **'Situation Finish': Sent flying off the space shuttle to the ground and then falls down towards the horizon. *'Made In Heaven's Big Bang' (from Part VI: Stone Ocean) **This stage is only available as part of Pucci's GHA. After Pucci evolves Whitesnake into C-MOON, and then Made In Heaven, the fight moves to outer space with the players standing on a road of light representing the rapidly changing universe. During this special stage, Enrico will move faster while the other player moves far slower although Giorno can use his GHA to activate Gold Experience Requiem and nullify the effect and Kosaku-Kira's GHA will revert the stage back to the original stage before the GHA was used.. This stage is the only stage that lack Hazards or Situation Finishes of any kind. *'Along the Philadelphia Coastline' (from Part VII: Steel Ball Run): The Atlantic Ocean **'Stage Hazard': Lucy Steel's Ticket to Ride grants players a full Heart Heat Gauge. **'Situation Finish': Loser is tossed into a sign warning travelers about bears. *'Wall Eyes' (from Part VIII: JoJolion) **'Stage Hazard': Yasuho Hirose's Paisley Park activates, drawing Joushuu Higashikata to her as he runs about the stage barging through anyone and everyone. **'Situation Finish': Loser is sent flying right near Yasuho, who screams in surprise, causing Joushuu to get angry and cave the loser's head in with a rock. Characters Unplayable characters Part 1 *Speedwagon: He is seen in the background of the'' Dio's Castle'' stage and appeared as a narrator for PV5. Is an explanatory character on one of the game's menus (Main Menu). *Doobie: He appears in the background of the Dio's Castle stage. *Erina Pendolton *Wang Chan: He appears as the navigation character for the gallery mode store. *George Joestar I - Appears as a support in campaign mode. *Dire - Appears as a support in campaign mode. *Aztec Chief: He appears as one of the suppots in campaign mode. Part 2 *Rudol von Stroheim: Appears as a support in campaign mode. *Loggins - Appears as a explanatory character in Practice Mode. *Messina - Appears as a explanatory character in Practice Mode. Part 3 *Oingo & Boingo: They appear together as explanatory characters in one of the game's menus (Art viewer). *Daniel J. D'Arby: He appears as an explanatory character in one of the game menus (Customization) and is a support in campaign mode. *Telence T. D'Arby: He appears in the game commercials and as the explanatory character for the Character Gallery. *Devo - Appears as a support in campaign mode. *Cameo - His stand, Judgement, appears as a support in campaign mode. *Enya - Appears as a support in campaign mode. *Nukesaku: He is seen in the Dio's Mansion stage, as a stage hazard. *Wilson Phillips: shows up as a stage hazard in the El Cairo stage. *Khan: He appears as one of the manga moments in the mode explained by Terunosuke Miyamoto. Part 4 *Reimi: She appears as an explanatory character in one of the game's menus (Story mode part selection), she also makes a cameo on the Morioh stage, as part of the Situation Finish (where only her voice is heard, explaining the defeated character about the Alley's Hands). *Tonio Trussardi: Appears as a support in Campaign mode. *Hayato Kawajiri: He appears as part of Kosaku (Kira)'s GHA "Bite The Dust" *Terunosuke Miyamoto: He is an explanatory character on one of the game's menus. *Tamami Kobayashi - appears as a support in Campaign mode. *Toshikazu Hazamada - appears as a support in Campaign mode. *Ken Oyanagi - appears as a support in Campaign mode. *Yoshihiro Kira: He appears in the Kira's Estate ''stage as a stage hazard. '''Part 5' *Leone Abbachio: His stand (Moody Blues) appears during PV5. He is one of the explanatory characters on the game's menus (BGM viewer). *Coco Jumbo: It appears in the Naples Train Station stage in the fountain. *Pesci: He shows up as a stage hazard in Naples. *Prosciutto: He appears in the Naples Train Station stage, entering the train with Pesci, he also motivates Pesci to be a stage hazard. *Melone: He appears as an explanatory character in one of the game menus (Options). *Ghiaccio: He appears as an explanatory character in one of the game's menus (JoJo Dictionary). *Risotto Nero: His stand (Metallica) appears in the loading screen. *Cioccolata: He appears as a support in Campaign mode. *Secco: Shows up as a stage hazard in Rome. *Doppio: He appears during Diavolo's entrance animation. Part 6 *Emporio Alniño: He appears in Gallery Mode, as a part of the stage hazard in The Kennedy Space Center and as an explanatory character in one of the game menus''. His voice is also heard in the ending text in Part IV's story-mode segment. *Weather Report: He appears as a stage hazard on Green Dolphin Street Prison. *Green Baby: It appears as part of Pucci's evolution to obtain C-Moon. *Foo Fighters - appears as a support in Campaign mode. *Dragon's Dream - appears as a support in Campaign mode. *Donatello Versus - appears as a support in Campaign mode. '''Part 7' *Lucy Steel: She is seen in the background of the Atlantic Ocean stage as a stage hazard. *Stephen Steel: He is seen in the background of the Atlantic Ocean stage and he is also an explanatory character on one of the game's menus (Campaign). *Poco Loco - appears as a support in Campaign mode. *Wekapipo - appears as a support in Campaign mode. *Sugar Mountain - appears as a support in Campaign mode. *Ringo Roadagain: He appears as an explanatory character in one of the game's menus (Versus). *Diego Brando from Another Universe: He's heard during the ending text for Part VII's story-mode segment, interestingly he's called Dio in the ending text instead of Diego. Part 8 *Yasuho Hirose: She is seen in the background of the Wall Eyes stage with her stand (Paisley Park). *Joushuu Higashikata: shows up as a stage hazard in the Wall Eyes stage. Gallery l_500647c503f94.jpg|All Star Battle Logo Jonathan ASB.jpg|Jonathan Joestar Zeppeli_ASB.jpg|William Anthonio Zeppeli DioBrando_ASB.jpg|Dio Brando Joseph_ASB.jpg|Joseph Joestar Caesar_ASB.jpg|Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli L_52441551a2d71.jpg|Lisa Lisa Wham_ASB.jpg|Wamuu Esidisi_ASB.jpg|Esidisi Kars_ASB.jpg|Kars Jotaro_ASB.jpg|Jotaro Kujo SPlatinum_ASB.jpg|Star Platinum L_5244155123a8e.jpg|Old Joseph Joestar and Hermit Purple Kakyoin_ASB.jpg|Noriaki Kakyoin HGreen_ASB.jpg|Hierophant Green Polnareff_ASB.jpg|Jean Pierre Polnareff SChariot_ASB.jpg|Silver Chariot Avdol ASB.jpg|Mohammed Avdol MagicianRed ASB.jpg|Magician's Red iggy ASB.png|Iggy fool.png|The Fool HolHorse ASB.jpg|Hol Horse Emperor ASB.jpg|The Emperor Dio ASB.jpg|DIO TheWorld ASB.jpg|The World Josuke ASB.jpg|Josuke Higashikata CrazyDiamond ASB.jpg|Crazy Diamond L 5189f1a345971.jpg|Koichi Hirose L 5189f1a3831c8.jpg|Echoes Act.1 L 5189f1a3a8383.jpg|Echoes Act.2 L 5189f1a3e9e42.jpg|Echoes Act.3 Okuyasu ASB.jpg|Okuyasu Nijimura TheHand ASB.jpg|The Hand Rohan_ASB.jpg|Rohan Kishibe HeavensDoor_ASB.jpg|Heaven's Door ShigechiASB.jpg|Shigekiyo Yangu HarvestASB.jpg|Harvest L 5189f1a43ccb0.jpg|Akira Otoishi L 518a0485f2128.jpg|Red Hot Chili Pepper Yoshikage_Kira.jpg|Yoshikage Kira (Original form) Kosaku Kira ASB.jpg|Yoshikage Kira (Awakened Kosaku Kawajiri form)|link=http://images.wikia.com/jjba/images/1/1a/Kosaku_Kira_ASB.jpg KillerQueen_ASB.jpg|Killer Queen BitesTheDust_ASB.jpg|Sheer Heart Attack StrayCat_ASB.jpg|Stray Cat Giorno_ASB.jpg|Giorno Giovanna GoldExperience_ASB.jpg|Gold Experience GoldExperienceRequim_ASB.jpg|Gold Experience Requiem Buccellati_ASB.jpg|Bruno Buccellati StickyFingers_ASB.jpg|Sticky Fingers Mista_ASB.jpg|Guido Mista SexPistols_ASB.jpg|Sex Pistols Narancia_ASB.jpg|Narancia Ghirga Aerosmith_ASB.jpg|Aerosmith fugo ASB.png|Pannacotta Fugo haze.png|Purple Haze Diavolo_ASB.jpg|Diavolo KingCrimson_ASB.jpg|King Crimson Jolyne ASB.jpg|Jolyne Kujo StoneFree ASB.jpg|Stone Free Hermes ASB.jpg|Hermes Costello Kiss ASB.jpg|Kiss Pucci_ASB.jpg|Enrico Pucci Whitesnake_ASB.jpg|Whitesnake C-Moon_ASB.jpg|C-Moon MadeInHeaven_ASB.jpg|Made in Heaven Johnny JoestarASB.png|Johnny Joestar Johnny_ASB.jpg|Johnny Joestar and Slow Dancer Tusk_ASB.jpg|Tusk Gyro_ASB.jpg|Gyro Zeppeli Valkyrie_ASB.jpg|Gyro Zeppeli and Valkyrie Ballbreakerasb.png|Ball Breaker FunnyValentineASB.jpg|Funny Valentine|link=http://images.wikia.com/jjba/images/f/f3/FunnyValentineASB.jpg D4CASB.jpg|Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap Gappy_ASB.jpg|Josuke Higashikata (Jojolion) Soft&Wet_ASB.jpg|Soft & Wet Baoh2.png|Ikuro Hashizawa from Baoh Anasui.PNG|Anasui with Diver Down in PV8 Ice.PNG|Vanilla Ice with Cream in PV8 Baoh.PNG|Baoh in PV8 Trailers See Also *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle League *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure HD References *Official Site *Famitsu with detailed info on the game *SoWL who provided the translation for the Famitsu article *A Famitsu article detailing the four initial characters and the Demo *A Famitsu article detailing the content of a flier promoting the game *An interview with CyberConnect2 president and CEO Hiroshi Matsuyama Random gameplay videos: *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y9Eh9Sh1ZR8 (shows off everyone well except Jotaro) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g0i7zYCTVCc (people who don't know much about JoJo's) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hla-rja7GMA (weird camera angle) *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YBDrJp4L2Nc (pretty much Jotaro in training mode) Trivia *After the announcement, Japanese fans and critics complained that the sound effects in the game’s reveal trailer were soft. The sound was fixed and shown in the second trailer. *This game is currently being promoted through All-Star Battle League, a fan-based tournament that is a competition created in order to promote All-Star Battle. It was announced on June 9, 2013 with the fifth trailer of the PS3 game. The event consists of all the characters announced so far, with more to come. *Along with the announcement of JoJolion's Protagonist being a playable character, the scan reveals that the first copies of the Standard Game and Special Edition versions will receive bonus content: a memo book in the form of Hayato Kawajiri and inside it a special code to unlock the character Yoshikage Kira. *This is the first and only game so far to have all the protagonists as playable characters. *Also, this is the first and only game so far to feature all the main Zeppeli family members as playable characters. *The 'Special Edition '''was sold out in 20 minutes just after ordering was opened on Amazon. The 89th reopening of ordering was sold out in 23 seconds, and 92nd reopening was finished in 12 seconds. *CyberConnect2 president and CEO Hiroshi Matsuyama explained that JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle was conceived “partly thanks to” the 2006 video game JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood. When that game was finished the idea of a new game involving all the parts came out. *This is the second game to have more than one Dio as playable character (Dio Brando from Part 1 and "DIO" from Part 3), Heritage for the Future had two versions of Dio as well (Dio with The World and "Shadow Dio"). It's also interesting to note that the latter involves two versions of Dio from Part 3 while ASB consists of versions from different parts. Also the second game to more than one Joseph Joestar as playable character, much like Heritage for the Future, ''ASB ''also has "Joseph Joestar" from ''PART II and "Old Joseph Joestar" from PART III, as a DLC-character. *This is the first game to have main antagonists with more than one playable versions of themselves (Dio in both his Parts 1 and 3 incarnations and Kira in his original blonde haired form and with Kosaku Kawajiri's facial features after being hit by the Arrow and gaining Bites the Dust) *The game has received a perfect score (40/40) from Famitsu magazine, making JoJo All-Star Battle the only licensed video game as well as the only fighting game to receive a perfect score from Famitsu. *Most of the Stand users can perform Rush Mode according to their moves' properties. So far, Jonathan is the only non-Stand user to perform the Rush Mode by using his Overdrive Barrage move. *The reveal of Baoh as a playable character makes it the second time Cyber Connect 2 has included a character from a different series into one of their fighting games; the first being Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 ''because Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of the Naruto series designed an alternate costume for ''Lars Alexandersson ''in ''Tekken 6. For Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 ''CC2 included Lars as a playable character with the costume design Kishimoto made. The only difference with Baoh is he's an earlier creation of Araki's that predates ''JJBA. *Some of the characters OST's in the game are references from other songs related to the characters due to Araki's love for progressive music having an influence in him naming his characters and Stands from Part VI onwards, such as Kira's theme featuring a riff similar to "Killer Queen" by Queen, Akira's theme featuring a riff similiar to "Can't Stop" by Red Hot Chili Peppers, Zeppeli's Theme features a riff similiar to "Kashmir!" BY Led Zeppelin, Rohan's theme sounding similar to "Knocking on Heaven's Door" by Bob Dylan and Esidisi's theme sounding similar to "Back In Black" by AC/DC. **Interestingly, Funny Valentine's theme has a similar tune to the end of Another One Bites the Dust. **The song that plays at the end of Part 6's story mode sounds similar to Stairway to Heaven *The Yes/No options when choosing something are also memetic phrases. The Yes option is "YES ! YES ! YES !" from Telence T. D'arby's Stand Atum when he reads Jotaro's mind, and the No option is Rohan Kishibe's infamous "I refuse/Daga Kotowaru" phrase. *When choosing background music by selecting the third option any soundtrack that has been downloaded onto the PS3 will be able to play as background music in any stage. *This is the third game to feature the Ripple (Old Joseph in the Capcom game and Young Joseph in both the Capcom and All Star Battle game can use Hamon-related moves, and Jonathan, Will, Dire, Straizo and Tonpetty can use Hamon in the PS2 Phantom Blood game) as well as the second game to feature more than one Hamon user (Caesar and Lisa Lisa make their first appearance in a game in All Star Battle while Jonathan and Will make their first appearance in a fighting game in All Star Battle) and the first to feature a non-human Ripple user. (Kars when he's the Ultimate Being). *Not counting when he's on his horse Johnny Joestar is the only character who can't dash or jump due to being paralysed from the waist down. And while he can duck it doesn't make a difference due to him being on the floor already and being out of reach from attacks. *Before the game came out there were two fake scans that fooled fans into believing there were characters that would appear; however they were of low quality and used images from the manga or other sources(and in one case they photocopied one character into a screenshot of the game showing Polnareff in a vain attempt to trick people). The first scan showed Wang Chan, Yukako Yamagishi and Iggy being characters in the game (although Iggy was later officially announced in the 7th PV along with Pannacotta Fugo). The second and most recent scan showed Weather Report and Anasui (Anasui was shown at the end of the 8th PV along with Vanilla Ice and Baoh). *If Wamuu, Kars or Esidisi fights in the Skeleton Heel Stone, the crowd will shout their name. This happened to both Wamuu and Kars during Part II. This would be the first time Esidisi's name is chanted by the crowd in this scenario. *With the announcement that ''All Star Battle ''will be released outside Japan this makes ''All Star Battle ''the second JoJo game that will be playable outside Japan, the first of course being JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future. *This is the first JJBA related media that features Jotaro's "laughing" moment from The Sun's chapter. This taunt, along with one for Kakyoin and Polnareff, can be unlocked after downloading the Lisa-Lisa/Old Joseph campaign DLC. Category:Video Games